Calvin and Hobbes meet Foxtrot
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: *OLD* A Calvin and Hobbes crossover with Foxtrot. After using a strange, purple box, Calvin and Hobbbes find themselves in a different comic. With the help with Jason, Paige, and Peter, Calvin and Hobbes must get back to their comic.
1. The Strange, Purple Box

Chapter 1

Calvin and Hobbes were hopelessly bored. They had nothing to do. "How 'bout we go time traveling" asked Hobbes. "Good idea!" exclaimed Calvin. So they went into Calvin's closet looking for the Time Machine. They then found a box, but not their Time Machine.

It was a purple painted box. "This will do" said Calvin. They hopped in, and suddenly the box flaps were slammed shut. "WHAT THE..." said Calvin, but then they were sent hurling through a purple swirl.

They were then thrown out of this swirl onto a hard wooden floor. "WHOA!" screamed Hobbes. They slid across the floor, down a flight of stairs, and then landed in a kitchen right next to a counter. "JASON, PAIGE, PETER, DINNER!" said the woman on the other side of the counter. Three children ran down the stairs screaming "WHAT'S FOR DINNER MOM?" "Green Bean Casserole!" said the mom. "Ewwwww, that's even more disgusting than what mom makes" Calvin whispered to Hobbes.

"What was that Jason" asked the mom. "I didn't say anything" Jason answered. "Then who said 'Ewwwww?'" Calvin and Hobbes stood up, and all they heard was a scream and the last thing they saw was a broom right in their face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed the mom as she kept whacking Calvin and Hobbes in the face with a broom. She was doing Hobbes first.

"You could take her, Hobbes!" screamed Calvin.

The mom looked at Calvin.

"How 'bout YOU, Mr. Disgusting!" yelled the mom as she started whacking Calvin in the skull with the broom, "'Ewwwwww', huh!"

She whacked Calvin.

"'Green bean casserole is more disgusting than what MY mom makes', huh!"

She whacked Calvin again. Calvin got up.

"RUN, HOBBES! SHE A MAD WOMAN!" screamed Calvin. Hobbes got up and ran with him. He looks at the mom. She just growled. Hobbes ran with Calvin, terrified.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 2

Beaten up and bruised, Calvin and Hobbes sat at the table, looking at the green bean casserole. It looked like a hideous blob of green with green chopped up beans in it. According to Calvin, someone had already puked on the plate and his or her barf is green. Calvin made a disgusted look.

The kids sat down and saw that there was a boy with a stuffed tiger toy. "Who are you?" asked Peter. "I'm...uhh...Calvin," Calvin said, "and this my friend, Hobbes." finished Calvin, pointing to Hobbes, who is in his "stuffed toy" mode. "Well I'm Peter." Peter said. "I'm Jason." said Jason. "And I'm Paige." Paige said. "How did you get here?" said Peter.

"Well, it was a rainy day. Hobbes and I wanted to go time traveling. We saw a purple box we found as the Time Machine. We went in and the flaps slammed shut by itself. Then we were in a purple swirl. We were thrown out of the swirl and landed in this place." Calvin said. "Were is the purple box right now?" asked Peter. "I'll show you." said Calvin as they ran to where the purple box had landed. It was...


	3. THE PURPLE BOX IS GONE!

Chapter 3

... "GONE! THE PURPLE BOX IS **_GONE_**! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Calvin screamed with anger. They all heard a laugh and saw the purple box flying away by itself. In the purple box, a mysterious figure was using it. "Those fools!" The figure said, "They'll **_never_** get back to their comic **_now_**! HA HA HA!"

Back at the house, Calvin was screaming and shouting. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Calvin, "FIRST, THE PURPLE BOX TOOK US HERE! THEN, WE GOT TO KNOW EACH OTHER! **_NOW_**, THE PURPLE BOX IS FLYING AWAY! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY **_LIFE!_**" "How about we make another purple box?" Jason said. "Good idea," Calvin said, who is now starting to get calm, "but does this family have **_any_** old cardboard boxes you or your parents don't need anymore and wants to get rid of one. "I think I have one in my closet" said Peter. "And do **_any_** of you have a painting kit with a paint brush and purple paint?" "I have one in my room." Paige said. "Great." Calvin said, "Now you two go get those two items." Then Peter and Paige were off to find a box and the painting kit.


	4. TamaGrouchy

Chapter 4

"O.K. now let's start painting the purple box" said Hobbes, but no one was really listening.

Calvin and Jason were playing Alien Invasion 3: Human Slaughter Fest, which there dad thought it was rated "M" for Mild.

Peter was trying to think of an excuse for not turning in his 3,000 word history report that was due tomorrow.

Paige was busy trying to smash this new toy called a Tama-Grouchy (which was supposed to be a Tama-Gachi" with a baseball bat.

"EVERYBODY COME HERE AND HELP ME SMASH THIS TAMA-GROUCHY!" screamed Paige.

"Ha-Ha, missed me again" said the Tama-Grouchy in a boring voice.

"Hey guess what, I know who stole the Purple Box" said the Tama-Grouchy.

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY" screamed Calvin.

"I know who stole the Purple Box" said the Tama-Grouchy again.

"WHO, WHO!" screamed Jason.

"Who do you think idiot" said the Tama-Grouchy.

Jason turned a bright red because he was usually the smartest kid in his grade.

"I'll tell you if the dumb blonde over there pushes the button to give me a full lobster dinner".

Paige messed around with the buttons, and finally found out how to do it.

After the Tama-Grouchy was done he said "OK, now I want a massage and a Pay-Per-View movie..."

"YOUR PUSHING YOUR LUCK PAL" screamed Peter with a baseball bat in his hand.

"OK, OK, OK" said the nervous Tama-Grouchy.

"This kid who was wearing black clothes and said his name was Moe".

"MOE!" screamed Calvin and Hobbes at the same time.

"Yeah, Moe" said the Tama-Grouchy.

"Wait a second, who's Moe" said Peter.

"Moe is this bully at my school" said Calvin.

"Well then, how are we gonna get the purple box back?" said Paige.

"I have an idea" said Jason.


	5. Jason's Idea

Chapter 5

"So what's your idea" Calvin said to Jason.

"Well, do you know Moe's phone number?" asked Jason.

"Yeah" said Calvin.

"Well my idea is to call Moe and pretend that we are a bidder who is willing to pay one million dollars for the purple box" said Jason.

"But how are we going to get all that money" asked Calvin.

"Well that's the part I haven't worked out yet" said Jason.

"We could just call Moe and tell him to come to our house traveling in the purple box" said Peter.

"Yes we could do that" said Paige.

Calvin dialed the numbers on the phone and handed the phone to Jason.

"Hello, my name is Iwant Thepurplebox" said Jason in an auctioneer's voice.

"Yeah what do you want" said Moe.

"Well I want that purple box you have and I am willing to pay one thousand dollars, do I hear two thousand, five thousand dollars, going once going twice, fifteen thousand, do I hear a million, yes a million, going once going twice, SOLD TO ME!" screamed Jason in the phone.

"What are you talking about old man" said Moe.

"Don't you have a purple box that you stole from a kid named Calvin" said Jason nervously.

"Twinkie, nah, the last thing I stole from Twinkie was yesterday's lunch money"

Calvin, Hobbes, Paige, Jason and Peter all stared angrily at the Tama-Grouchy.

"Hehe" laughed the Tama-Grouchy very nervously.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" screamed Calvin with a baseball bat in his hand.

"OK, OK I admit it, I stole that purple box" said the Tama-Grouchy.

"But how could a Tama-Grouchy steal it" asked Peter.

"In this robot, that I'm gonna get away in, HAHAHAHHAH" screamed the Tama-Grouchy, as a robot walked out of the closet.

The robot picked the Tama-Grouchy up and opened a tiny door on his head and stuck him inside.

"You'll never catch me and my new PURPLE BOX!" screamed the Tama-Grouchy Robot as jet packs came out of his back and he flew threw the window.

"He got away with our purple box" said Calvin.

"What are you talking about, Peter just got his drivers license, SO LET'S GO GET THAT TAMA-GROUCHY!" screamed Jason.

They ran out of the house and got into the car.


	6. Car Chase

Chapter 6

"Peter, are you sure you know how to drive" said Jason nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, my driving instructor said I was "F" grade material" said Peter.

"F grade material means you flunked your drivers test!" screamed Paige.

"Great, we have some guy who doesn't know how to drive in a high speed hot pursuit!" said Calvin.

"THERE HE IS!" screamed Hobbes.

Peter took a sharp turn which made the car do a barrel roll.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" screamed Jason.

"Sorry" said Peter.

"What's that thing in the air?" said Paige.

"It looks like a ROBOT!" screamed Calvin and Jason.

"The robot is on top of UUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed Hobbes.

Then there were these really sharp spikes getting stabbed through the top of the car.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" screamed Hobbes".

Calvin took a sledge hammer that was in the back and punched a hole threw the roof.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Paige.

Then Calvin climbed up threw the hole and the fight began.

The Tama-Grouchy took a swing with his claws, but Calvin blocked them with the sledge hammer.

Then Calvin swung at the Tama-Grouchy, missed, and the sledge hammer slipped out of his hands and hit the stop light.

The car slammed into all the backed up traffic, sending Calvin and the Tama-Grouchy flying.

They landed on the ground, sending sparks (because the metal body of the Tama-Grouchy slid across the ground)

Calvin got up first and slammed the head off of the Tama-Grouchy.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed the Tama-Grouchy.

They all brought the Tama-Grouchy to the dump and put him the trash compressor.


	7. Good Bye

Chapter 7

"Well I guess this means good bye" said Calvin.

"We're really gonna miss you" said Jason.

Calvin and Hobbes climbed into the purple box and typed in the buttons.

As the purple box took off, Calvin and Hobbes turned around and waved to the FoxTrot family.

**COMING SOON:**

Calvin and Hobbes Meet FoxTrot 2


	8. BONUS!

Calvin and Hobbes meet Foxtrot 2: Preview

Calvin and Hobbes are in the G.R.O.S.S treefort. It has been a month since they got back from the Foxtrot universe. No, they're not doing anything that has something to do with G.R.O.S.S.

"So, do you think we'll meet them again." asked Hobbes.

"I dunno, it depends." said Calvin.

"I think we will." said Hobbes.

"Well," said Calvin, "let's go soak Susie with a water balloon."

Calvin and Hobbes started filling up a dozen of water balloons. They snuck to where Susie was.

"Ready?" asked Calvin.

"Ready." said Hobbes.

They started to throw water balloons at Susie. The next thing they knew, they were in Calvin's room. Calvin had screaming lectures from his Mom.

"Wow, she WAS mad." said Hobbes.

"I know." grumbled Calvin.

The two friends saw a note. It said:

"Dear Calvin and Hobbes,

I came here to write this. Since you wondering you will see us again, you could come back ANY time you like. Even holidays! If you're wondering where the purple box is, I put in your closet.

Your friend,

Jason Fox."

Calvin and Hobbes read the note.

"Well," said Calvin, "if that's the case, LET'S GO!"

They got in the purple box, set in the dials, and in a purple flash, they were gone.

_**

* * *

**__**TV Special Preview**_

Narrator: There were two comics that were funny...

(It shows two photos. One was Calvin and Hobbes. The second was the Fox family)

Narrator: Soon, they will meet.

(The photos collide with each other. Then it shows Calvin and Hobbes being thrown out of a purple swirl, slid across the floor, down a flight of stairs, and landed in the kitchen)

Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes meet Foxtrot...

(Cuts to the scene Calvin and Hobbes meeting Jason, Paige, and Peter)

Narrator: ...but there's evil.

(Cuts to the scene of the Tamagrouchy getting away with the purple box.)

Tamagrouchy: HA HA HA!

Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes Meet Foxtrot.

(Cuts to Peter in a car, with the rest in the back)

Narrator: Coming to your TV in June.

**_

* * *

_****_TV Special Preview: Calvin and Hobbes Meet Foxtrot 2_**

Narrator: It's not over yet...

(Cuts to Calvin screaming)

Narrator: They'll meet each other again.

(Cuts to the purple box landing next to the Fox household)

Narrator: The problem starts with something fun.

Jason: Look at this new video game I got.

Narrator: The evil is the bad guys in the game.

(Cuts to everyone running from a Rosalyn robot)

Narrator: The second visit.

(Cuts to a car flying off a virtual cliff)

Calvin: YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes Meet Foxtrot 2: A Virtual Problem.

(Cuts to Calvin, Hobbes, Jason, Paige, and Peter being zapped into a video game.)

Narrator: Coming soon.


End file.
